Naberal's workbook
by michiru3050
Summary: Naberal Gamma was practicing the language of the Re-Estize Kindom in E-Rantel, but her carlessness caused an unforseen problem. A human worker threw away her paper scraps and a young man happened to know that Naberal can't read or write. Can he survive? Can Naberal keep her secret?(I'm not native English speaker. Please tell me errors if you find them)
1. Chapter 1(improved by bryku)

"Nabe Nabe Nabe... Phew"  
Naberal Gamma sighed.

Very little sound was heard from her private room in E-rantel's most expensive inn.  
If a wise man were there, he or she could have only noticed the slight sounds coming from Nabe's quil.

That's right, Naberal is practising writting her own name. Over and over again.

"I guess my penmanship look natural now"

She looked at her name and compared it to the letter she received from a nobleman.

Often times nobles, merchants and fans would write letters to the top adventurers Momon and Nabe to foster a relationship in hoping to hire them or privatising them as there personal adventures.

But, Naberal is unable to use read the Kingdoms writing and was granted the task to learn it from Ainz himself.  
Ainz told her it would be more efficient to learn and understand the Kingdom's language than rely on translation magic.

Of course Naberal was happy to complete a Supreme beings task, but this was no simple order.  
Without a dictionary she is left to guess what words mean all on her own... unless she finds a human teacher.

For a Pleiades battle maid who serves Ainz the leader of the 41 Supreme brings to ask a ant to teach her is far out of question, so  
Naberal Gamma starts with the only two words she knows "Momon" and "Nabe" because she has seen them when they joined the adventurer guild.  
She practices by her self writing these words over and over again until they become natural.

[KNOCK KNOCK]

She heard knocking sounds coming from the door and was startled.

"Who are you?"  
"I am the cleaner, Ms Nabe. It is time to clean your room. Do you mind if i clean your room?"  
"Wait one second."

Naberal Gamma uses magic just in case it is a human's trap.

{Anti physical attack Magic}  
{Greater Magic resistance}  
{Anti debuff Magic}  
{Greater ability Magic}

Common magic users might have though Nabe was going to fight a dragon, but Naberal will without a doubt try her best for Ainz-sama even if there are still shadow demons by her side.

"Ok, Come in."

The cleaner was a beautiful woman in human standards, suitable for the most expensive inn in E-rantel.  
But "beautiful" may be wrong in this situation because a true beauty is already there.  
Compared to a gam, a good shaped stone is just a stone.  
Once a bard said in one of his songs about Nabe "The God of art made a human shaped opal and put darkness into the hair and eyes. To create the beautiful Nabe"

"Do it as soon as you can."  
While she hide her papers in a drawer and then pretends to read letters.

"Yes, Ms. Nabe"

The cleaner starts to clean her rooms, but did not use any broom nor cloth, but magic.

There are many kinds of magic outside of combat, while this maid specialty was cleaning magic.  
Naberal knows she is also in charge of preserving food and detecting poison. With this wide range of magic knowledge one would have to assume the maid is able to use offensive magic.

(You can clean rooms with magic, i clean rooms for the ruler of the 41 supreme beings Ainz-sama with my hands. If you fight with me, you won't live one instant longer. A bug like you...)

She felt something unpleasant about the cleaner because she couldn't use any cleaning magic.  
In fact, she was tired of learning words and wanted to have a break.

As Naberal sighed deeply she placed her head on the desk while the maid was finishing cleaning.  
The maid finished all the cleaning, but noticed some trash in the waste bin.  
So, she got to work and emptied it out and proceed to leave the room.

The maid bowed and said

"Thank you for allowing me to clean your room Ms. Nabe. Good Day."

And she left the room quietly, but after a few minutes Naberal started to feel uneasy.

"It feels like i am missing something important. What, did i do something or did i forget to do something?"

While she looks around the room, her eyes stopped at the empty waste bin next to her desk.

"Oh, No!"

She jumped out of the room and chases the maid.  
After a few minutes she found the maid and called for her.

"Say! I say!"

"Yes, Ms. Nabe?"

"Where did you put the waste you collected in my room?"

She is very serious because she never wanted anyone to see her thrown out copies of practicing writing.  
Not only does it show she was practicing writing the same words over and word again, there were also yggdrasil's words on the papers too.

Nabe thought -If someone sees them, they will know that the famous Adamantite adventurer Nabe of darkness can not read or write.  
The rumors that could spread will hurt Ainz-sama reputation and He has worked so hard to create Momon. No matter what I can not disappoint the great Ainz-sama-

"Oh, i gave them to a worker at the incinerator."

The cleaner answered uneasily.

"Was there something important in the waste bin, Ms. Nabe?"

She is afraid to answer the question as it might peek the maid interest to look search for the papers her self.

"No! It is of no importance, but there was something i wanted to double check. Don't worry it isn't a big issue."

Naberal emphasized it was not important, to reduce the amount of people who might search out the papers, but  
she was unsure of the process in which the trash is destroyed.  
"I have another question."

{Charm}

The cleaner's eyes start to dull.

"Did you see what i wrote? This is very important. Answer me, tick."

"No, Ms. Naaaabe..."  
"OK, you can go back to your work."

Next she has to make sure if the man at the incinerator has noticed her secret or not.  
With Naberal's mistake seeming to almost in wraps naberal's mind starts to ease, but in reality it is far more complex than she thinks...


	2. Chapter 2(improved by bryku)

"Oh, Ms. Nabe! Do you need any help?"

An old man burning trash is surprised at seeing Nabe the beauty.  
She is relieved to see empty dustbins.

"No. I just wanted to make sure if you burned my trash properly. If you burned them all, then, I don't have any problem."

"Burn them all..."

His face looks weird for an instant.

"...What's?"  
"No! It's nothing. I burned them all."

She didn't believe him.

{CHARM}

His eyes start to dull and Naberal proceeds to question him.

"Did you see what I wrote?"  
"No. ..."  
"Then, what are you hiding? Answer me, bagworm."  
"I didn't burn all traaash... A boy took some of them hooome..."  
"What!?"

In her mind, a seed of hatred sprouted to kill this bug.

"Why did you let him do that?"  
"He is an orphan...The manager told me to shoo them offf...But I can't do that...They have a liiife too..."

Shoo? Just kill it.  
Her impression was such.  
To her, their life doesn't have any meaning or worth.

(You just take care not to bother us. Then, I won't kill you like Solution and Entoma will. Why can't you do such an easy job?)

She would have killed him if Ainz had not ordered her not to.

"Did the kid take my papers home too?"

She thinks it cannot have happened because it's just paper scraps that have no value.

"Sorry Ms. Naabe i have no idea...but they often take papers hooome if it's not dirty..."  
"Why...why did he take it home?"  
"No idea..."  
"Where does he live? What kind of kid is it?"  
"No idea...He has brown hair...4 or 5 year old...I guess he lives somewhere in the slums..."

She is at a loss, what is she suppose to do.  
The only thing she can do now is to tell the Supreme being how foolish she is.  
Despair fell upon naberal as she walked back to her private room.

The room felt heavy and thick, even though she knows her mind is making it up.

{MESSAGE}

Naberal called Ainz-sama while kneeling on her knees, she told him the story from the beginning.

"First, you must not go to the slums."

Ainz said.

"We may have other problems. And it's a good chance for our enemies to strike."  
"Yes, Ainz-sama. Thank you for your guidance."  
"Have shadow demons go to find the orphan. You should use scrolls of "CLAIRVOYANCE"."

Naberal doesn't have any searching magic.  
And they can't use "Locate Object" this time because papers don't have a specific shape.  
She falls deeper into despair as she will have to use the limited resources of Nazarick to fix her own mistake.

"I want to make sure. The papers has your name, correct?"  
"Yes."  
"That's not good. I don't want anyone to know our secret. And there is another problem."  
"Another problem?"

She got confused.

"My deepest apologies, Ainz-sama. But I do not understand."  
"You wrote Yggdrasil's words too, didn't you? If a Yggdrasil player see them and your name, he or she will notice where we came from."  
"Oh my...Ainz-sama, please punish this fool! Even a thousand deaths wouldn't be enough to right my wrongs."

She lowed her head just like a criminal about to be beheaded.

"I know there were some misfortunes but it's definitely your fault."

His voice was soft but she could feel a cold death was coming.  
She didn't have any fear to death itself.  
In Nazarick, death is to give back their life to the Supreme Beings.  
But what if Ainz-sama says he doesn't need her anymore?  
As she thought about it more and more, her body shivers.

"We are going to talk about your punishment after this. For now, complete your task at hand."  
"Yes, Ainz-sama!"

As the magic connection disappears.  
Ainz worries if he should really be the absolute ruler of Nazarick.

"Sorry...Naberal..."

He knows she made a mistake but he can guess how hard to learn a new language.  
And he can't stop feeling guilty because he doesn't study the language of the Kingdom at all.

"I do not have enough time...really..."

There is an excuse, he has no time because he spends most time as the ruler of Nazarick and as the adventurer Momon.

Learning a language is not at the top of his priorities,  
Especially because he has a magical item he can use for translations.  
Which reduces most of his need to actually study.

But, it is something he can not ignore either.  
Nobody would think the famous adventurers Momon and Nabe are unable to read or write.  
Honer and glory are very fragile and that is why he ordered Nabe to learn the language of the kingdom.

"Should I use the magic "Wish upon a star" to learn a new language?"

Ainz thinks about the magic that makes most wishes come true.  
It will consume a large amount of EXP but he feels it will be worth it.

"Or should I use it to improve my whole brain? I don't know if it exists or not, though."

Ainz imagines he becomes an ideal ruler.  
A smart, elegant, great, cool...A true ruler who matches the thoughts of the NPCs.

"Wait."

He suddenly buried his head in his hands, he wonders if he will still be himself.

"That's not me anymore..."

Ainz had a feeling like the magic replaced his brain with new one, and rejected this idea.

(I will save this as the last resort...only when the NPCs realize I'm not suitable for the ruler...)

He hopes the day will never come.


End file.
